Undisclosed Desires
by annbatsi93
Summary: Bella quits her job, after her boss' sexual harassment. Now she seems to not get along with unemployment. Her BFF finds her a job at her brother's company. Will she get along with him, or will their characters and needs collide? A/H, A/U, Rated M/lemons


**WARNINGS:**

_~ This story may contain some places or data from my two favorite fanfics, "Master of the Universe" and "The Office". Please, do not consider it as a copy! I always wanted to write a fanfic like this! Thank you._

_~ This story may contain sexual content, foul language, and a general adult theme that may be unsuitable for some audiances. If you think you might be offended, please do not proceed in reading. Thank you. Rated M._

_~ Please consider that I'm currently beta-less, and I am translating from Greek, before you judge my fanfic. Thank you.  
_

**Disclaimer:**

_The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of these stories are owned by annbatsi93. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization._

_©2010 annbatsi93. All rights reserved worldwide._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Friends**

**Chapter song: "Friends", by Band of Skulls  
**

**BPOV**

I was walking steadily towards my boss's office, with my heart thumping loudly. I knew my boss was rather bossy as a character, and I knew from the very beginning he wouldn't give me what I wanted.

All I wanted was three days off work. Yesterday I received an emergency call that my dad, Charlie, was in hospital, due to an accident with his cruiser. Fortunately, this accident wasn't very serious, but, bearing in mind that he is old enough, such an accident may be proved as fatal.

Sometimes I regretted having left him back in Forks, Washington. But, since my old classmate -and stalker- Mike Newton, offered me a small post in his dad's company, I took the chance. In the past I had never had the opportunity to travel across the United States, in this case New York City. But now I had achieved in it.

After graduated from the Marketing session of Washington State's University, I started looking for job. At this point I was grateful to Mike for telling me there was an empty job position in his dad's company, in New York. So, I took the chance.

Three years had passed since then. After Mike's father's death, he took charge of the company. Throughout the three years I have been working here, no one for no reason had complained about me. Maybe due to the fact that I am dealing with my job and don't hovering around, like Jessica Stanley.

Jessica is Mike's personal assistant and former classmate of mine. I'd tell that she was jealous of me for her own personal reasons. Mostly, though, about Mike, something I barely cared about. Mike and I didn't have any kind of relationship, apart from employer-employee relationship. And neither was going to be. He wasn't the type of man I believed I was up to. Although Jessica was glowering me all the time -I bet she was thinking how to degrade me in front of Mike.. again- I had many times heard them into his office. And, having an elementary knowledge of these things, I'd like to say that I have never done those things, and never going to.

But I was always wondering. Why was she jealous of me? Okay, she and Mike had sexual relationships, for saying it out loud. Jessica had what she always wanted. Then why she hated me so much? What did I have that she didn't? Beauty? I wouldn't tell, considering her having long, blond hair and big, blue eyes. I was exactly the opposite. Long, brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing to boast about.

She, however, was an easy target for men.

Maybe she was jealous of me due to the fact that I was not as open to the people that surrounded me. And, without bragging, many men would like to be my soul mate. It was an undeniable fact that I wasn't easily open to random people. The type of the mysterious woman.. Or something like that.

Jessica was sitting behind her desk, right outside Mike's office. She was wearing a short, very short for this particular job skirt, and a bright red blouse, which was revealing way too much of her skin. I knew that blouse. It was Mike's favorite. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

I mentally rolled my eyes. It was obvious that she wanted to look like me, but never had succeeded in it. For an odd way, no one could copy my style.

"Good morning, Jessica", I said gracefully. She lifted her head to look at me. "Is Mike inside?" I don't know why, but I couldn't call him with his last name, since we knew each other from college.

She looked at me with that arrogant look, before answering. "_Mr. Newton_" -she pointed the name- "yes, he's inside. Do you want to talk to him?", she raised her eyebrow.

Why is she so ironic towards me?

"Yeah", I answered. "Can I talk to him?"

She started typing the numbers on the phone. She waited for like three seconds, before she finally spoke. "Mr. Newton, Miss Swan wants to talk to you". Two seconds passed. "Okay, I'll tell her.", and she hung up.

"You can proceed into his office", she simply said.

"Thank you", I answered and moved towards the door. I knocked lightly and waited.

"Come in.", Mike's voice answered.

Tossing a quick look towards Jessica, I opened the door and stepped inside.

The office, which once belonged to Mike's father, had not been changed over the past three years. The apricot colored walls were still giving a relaxing atmosphere. The library on the west side of the office was full of tomes, books, encyclopedias. Behind the big desk, -which, when opening the door, was about one meter from where you were standing- was a large window with a spectacular Central Park view.

"Bella!", Mike's voice interrupted my overview. He stood off his office chair, with a smile glistening in his eyes.

"Hey, Mike", I said with a measured smile.

"Please, have a seat", he gestured towards the two leather chairs in front of his desk. "For what are you doing me the honor for coming into my office today?", he asked me, while he sat down into his chair, crossing his fingers on the desk. I could see the waiting in his eyes, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

I sat down into the chair he gestured me, crossing my legs and cleaned my throat. It seemed that what in the beginning seemed easy to ask, now was difficult to do so.

"Look.. Mike. I mean..", I stammered. "_Mr. Newton_", I decided to go formally. "My father was engaged into an accident two days ago. He's seriously injured, as the doctor said.."

"I'm really sorry, Bella", he answered, as he shook his head.

"Thank you", I answered. "And I would be grateful if you could give me three days off work to see him", I expressed my wish. "I'm sure that he wants to see me, and he would appreciate my visiting him.", I quickly added.

He smiled deviously and stood off his chair and he walked slowly towards me. "I bet chief Swan will be pleased with your presence by his side.", he said, his voice dripping with honey.

For a moment I thought he would give me what I wanted. But, when his finger slightly touched my shoulder, everything was inverted. I knew it. I knew it from the very beginning there was a price I must pay to gain my goal.

"My dear Isabella", he said, while his finger moved towards the back of my neck. "You're such a mysterious woman", he murmured, more to himself, rather than to me."And, if you want to give you what you so much want..", he stroked the spot there. "..You must do something for me", he whispered to my ear "With _me_.", he tugged my ponytail causing my head to lie on his shoulder.

I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "No!", I shouted, opening my eyes. My hand clasped his on my ponytail and I tried to stand up.

However, without having planned it, his other hand clasped with fierce mine and he pulled me towards his chest. I could smell his breath on my face. It smelled like mint gum. "It is one way or another, Bella", he whispered. "You will do whatever I want, here, in this office", he pulled me rougher and a biased wheeze left my lungs, "Or I will fire you", he finally said, making me fall from the skies.

But I didn't care. I wouldn't sell my body like this, because I wanting to get three days off, which _he_ didn't know how much I needed. With a quick move, I pushed him back, making him fall into the chair. A smile was formed on his lips, while his eyes were burning with a desire that made me sick.

"You decided to accept my first offer, are you?", he asked.

I smiled a sarcastic smile. "No, Mike", I answered. "I decided to quit." I turned to the door and walked towards it. I opened the door, before turning to look at him.

"Goodbye, Mike", I spat and closed the door behind me.

_These are the friends I had made four years ago?,_ I thought bitterly. Fortunately, I had met new friends. Friends with benefits.

* * *

**_So, this was the first chapter of my new fanfiction story, Undisclosed Desires. _**

**_I hope you liked it! If so, please press review! I'd love to hear what you think, so I can decide whether to continue, or not! :)_**

**_I'll try to translate and upload as soon as possible. :)_**

**_Take care x_**


End file.
